heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Hawkins (Muppet Treasure Island)
Captain James "Jim" Hawkins is the protagonist of the 1996 film, Muppet Treasure Island. In the film, Jim is portrayed by Kevin Bishop in his debut rule. Background James "Jim" Hawkins was born sometime during the late 1700s to Mr and Mrs. Hawkins. His father was a cabin boy and became a First Mate. At the age of seven, Jim lost his father, who died at sea and kept his father's compass, the only thing he had left of his father's. Physical Appearance Jim is a slender boy around the age of twelve to thirteen, with fair skin, blond hair and brown eyes. His hair is long and mostly held together as a ponytail. Personality Jim is a young, adventurous lad, being only twelve years old and wishes to take his chance at an adventure when he sees it. Long John found him to be selfless and honest, something Silver could never be. Jim learned from his friends to have these redeeming qualities. He wished to take the oppertunity when being given Captain Bones' map. Jim is also very loving towards his best friends, who has always considered them his family. He also appeared to have been extremely close with his father, who died at sea, and kept his father's compass with him at all time and became rather protective of it. Powers and Abilities *'Sword-fighting:' Jim was talented with a sword, possibly training himself. He was able to withstand several members of Silver's crewmates, who were more talented at sword-fighting than they were. *'Born-to-be-leader:' He was also very skilled in leadership skills, being able to command what was left of the Hispaniola crew and leading them into rescuing Captain Smollett and Benjamina Gunn and his friends also followed his lead when they withstood Captain Silver. *'Navigation:' James was also very well-versed in navigating by using his father's compass once in a while. ''Muppets Treasure Island'' Trivia * Jim is the second protagonist to be the lead rather than Kermit and human, being preceded by Ebenezer Scrooge in The Muppet Christmas Carol and succeeded by Dorothy Gale from The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. * Jim was originally going to be split into two character "Jim" and "Hawkins" and was going to be portrayed by Gonzo and Rizzo. However, in the final cut of the film, Gonzo and Rizzo were instead made Jim's companions and best friends. * In the film, Jim is said to be an orphan as his father died at sea at the age of seven while his mother is never mentioned and she does not own the pub. In the original book, Jim's mother ran the inn he worked at and his father died of an illness. * Due to overcoming puberty, Kevin's singing voice grew deeper and his voice was dubbed by a pre-recording of Kevin before his voice got deeper. Songs * "Something Better" Category:Muppet Treasure Island characters Category:Male characters Category:Children Category:Sailors Category:Jim Henson characters Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Movie characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Captains Category:Singing characters Category:Protagonists